


Cooking class w/ Luke Alvez from Valentines Prompts

by sirenbarnes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: ❛Anon: For your valentines prompt list: Criminal Minds Luke and “cooking class” ❤️❤️ love your work ❜you and luke go to a cooking class for a date.





	Cooking class w/ Luke Alvez from Valentines Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> c/t/n = cooking teachers name.

 

  


 

* * *

Luke pulled you inside a building you thought was abandoned, making you raise your eyebrows at him.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m not going to hurt you or lead you into any danger, trust me.” He spoke, leading you out of the empty foyer and to a door. He turned the doorknob, opening it up. You let out a gasp as you saw steel benches, with food ingredients on them and some ovens, a few people standing behind the benches. The cooking teacher stood at the front of the room. Luke stood in front of you a huge smile on his face.

“Surprise, I thought we could do some cooking classes together, though it would be.” He spoke, grabbing a hold of his hand and leading him to a steel table.

“Aw, it is romantic, come on.” You reassured him, kissing his cheek before you pulled him towards the steel bench. Your stomach growing in hunger as you looked at the food that was on the table, there was a tub of what you assumed was either chocolate or chocolate mousse, vanilla sponge cake, strawberries and tub whipped cream.

The cooking teacher looked up from cutting a red ribbon, smiling at you and Luke then at the other people.

“Okay class, good afternoon, my name is c/t/n and today we are going to make layered parfaits, this recipes is easy to make.” She announced.

“Yum.” Luke whispered into your ear, making you let out a giggle.

“First we are going to get our wine glass and put a layer of chocolate mousse, using a spoon.” She spoke, grabbing the wine glass in front of her, then opening the tub of chocolate mousse and grabbing a spoonful, taking out some and putting it in the wine glass. You, Luke and the rest of the class copied her actions.

Once she has finished doing that and the rest of the class was she moved onto the next step.

“The next step is to add a layer of whip cream.” She spoke, opening the tub of whipped cream and taking out a spoonful then putting some in the wine glass. You, Luke and the rest of the class following the action.

Once Luke was done he put some of the whipped cream on his finger then it on your nose making you giggle.

“Let me get that for you.” Luke smirked, turning your head towards him, and licking your nose, making you giggle. Then placing a soft kiss on your nose.

“You’s two behave.” She warned, giving you a stern look then a smile.

“Now we are going to cute the sponge cake up into small squares, then put them into the wine glass, after you’s have done that then dice the strawberries and put them into the wine glass as well.” She instructed, as she cut the sponge cake. Then diced the strawberries.

Luke cut a few pieces of the sponge cake before putting some in his mouth letting out a moan, then cutting the rest of the sponge cake.

You leaned closer to his ear.

“You’re meant to put that into the wine glass not your mouth.” you chuckled, as you put the pieces of sponge cake into the wine glass.

“But it’s so good.” He whined, making you chuckle as you started to dice the strawberries, while he put some of the pieces in the wine glass. Then started to dice the strawberries.

“Then we are going to add another spoon of chocolate mousse, then to top it off another spoonful of whip cream, strawberries and sponged cake.” She spoke. Adding a spoonful of chocolate mousse then a spoonful of whip cream, then strawberries then sponge cake, beaming at the end result. The rest of the class plus Luke and you followed the instructions.

Beaming proudly at the end result. Luke grabbed the rest of the sponge cake and put it in his mouth, making you laugh. Before he could say anything the cooking teacher interrupted him.

“And to make it Valentine’s Day themed, we are going to add a red ribbon.” She spoke, grabbing the red ribbon and wrapping a bow around the stem of the wine glass, she grabbed the rest of the red ribbons and walked around the class to hand them out. Then handing out spoons.

You wrapped the red ribbon into a bow neatly while Luke on the other hand did a sloppy one.

“And that’s it for class tonight, we are done, I hope you all enjoyed this class, and comeback, next time we are going to cook pasta dishes, I hope you’s all have a safe night.” She spoke, as everyone started to leave taking the layered parfaits with them plus the spoons.

“You know we could always go to Rossi for pasta lessons.” You spoke, as you and Luke exited the building, eating the layered parfaits as you’s walked closely together side by side on the side walk.

“Yeah, I know, but cooking classes are romantic, you enjoyed it right? The cooking class?” Luke responded, taking a huge spoonful of the layered parfait and putting it in his mouth, letting out a content moan. Some of it went on the side of his face.

“Of course I did.” You giggled, as you noticed some of the cream and chocolate mousse on his face.

“What?” he asked, noticing you staring at him, the both of you’s stopped walking and turned towards each other to face one another.

“You got some whipped cream and chocolate mousse on the side of your mouth.” you chuckled, licking your pointy finger and whipping it off, while Luke smirked at you, leaning into your touch.

“Is it off?” he asked, leaning a bit closer to you.

“yep.” You answered, as his lips ghosted over yours.

“I can’t wait for next week’s class.” He mumbled, before kissing you…

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
